Persona 3: Seekers of Humors
by Shiney Moon
Summary: petualangan Minato dan kawan-kawan,diselimuti humor,tawa dan misteri! tidak heran petualangan sebelum nyx keluar sangatlah menyenangkan! warning: OOC,GAJE. tapi itupun kalo beneran. anyway,don't forget to review after reading!
1. Chapter 1 : Bruce and Masamune

Hai,semua! Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk persona series. Um,kalo yang lain sih ada di megami tensei,tapi saya mau ingin di Persona Series sebentar ( kalo ga sebentar,lama! WAHAHAHA. )! Dan,tolong support saya agar fic abal ini bisa berkembang menjadi kembang—eh,fic yang normal ( mang sarap ya? Sederajad-kah? ) oke,prolognya kita sudahi yuuk! Oh ya,fic ini termasuk fic dialog,jadi maafkan kalo ada salah spelling,ya!

Sebelum disudahi,saya minta maaf kalo bikin ada membawa golok untuk menggorok saya *author kabur*

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bruce and Masamune_

**-Senin,05.30 AM-**

Minato: uaaahm…nyenyak tidur gua…eh,sekarang hari senin?

HENING…..

Minato: AAAA! HARI INI HARI SENIN! ADA PEER DARI LAGI! HUUUUH! Ah,aku masih punya waktu,aku kerjain deh!

Minato pun langsung bergegas ke meja belajar….

Minato: eh,tapi,peernya itu halaman berapa ya? 41? Kalo ga salah 14? 41? 14? Halaman 41 kok! Kerjain,ah.

Tetapi,di sela mengerjakan soal itu…

Minato: heran gua,yang ikut kapal perang sengoku era siapa? Kayaknya gak pernah belajar…jangan-jangan salah halaman…ah,ga mungkin. Kerjain aja,asal-asalan. Dah mulai telat nih!

Akhirnya Minato sukses mengerjakan peer dari dengan asal-asalan. Dia langsung mandi,ganti baju sekolah dan sarapan berupa roti tanpa isi ( kasihan engkau ).

**-Gekkoukan High,08.30-**

Ekoda: baik,semuanya! Sekarang pelajaran saya. Keluarkan peer kalian.

Sret! Semua murid mengeluarkan peernya.

Ekoda: bagus,kita lihat jawaban murid teladan kita,Arisato….

HENING….

Ekoda: ooo,semua soal diisi! Hmmm….yang ikut kapal perang di sengoku era itu MILEY CYRUS? Pendeta di jaman Masamune Date itu LADY GAGA? What the hell?

Junpei: psst…minato! Lu emang ngerjain halaman berapa?

Minato: halaman 41,kenapa?

Junpei: yaelah,pantesan! Kita tuh ngerjain halaman 14,bukan 41! Pantesan pelajarannya jauh amat dari yang dipelajarin…

Minato: OMIGOD!

Junpei: wakakakakakak. Sukurin lu!

Ekoda: arisato! Kamu salah ngerjain peer! Berdiri didepan kelas! ( loh,kayak hukuman anak SD aja )

Junpei: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA….RASAIN!

Ekoda: oke…sekarang mari kita belajar!

lagi _lecturing…_junpei ga nahan,akhirnya tertidur.

Ekoda: oke,itu semuanya. Sekarang,mari kita tes,siapa yang tidak mendengarkan saya? Coba…junpei!

Junpei: groook….hm? eh? A-aku? Ada apa?

Ekoda: siapa teman seperangan Masamune Date?

Junpei: ( MANA GUE TAU,TOLOL! ) uh…um…Bruce Willis?

HENING…

Ekoda: junpei,berdiri didepan.

Junpei: aww.

Junpei berdiri bersama Minato..

Junpei: so,kita terperangkap di lem tikus merk "Ekoda",huh?

Minato: salah lu….kok malah gue…

Ekoda: untuk Arisato,hukumanmu kayang 30 detik. Untuk Junpei,kamu jungkirbalik dari 2-F ke 2-E. ingat,ke 2-E harus masuk kekelas-nya! Kalau tidak,kamu akan mendapat NIGHTMARE.

Junpei: ( STUPID EKODA! ) aww.

Minato: hahaha! RASAIN LU!

**-Minato kayang 30 detik dengan sukses. Tetapi,junpei harus bersusah payah jungkirbalik ke 2-E.-

* * *

**

**-2-E,Composition class-**

Toriumi: oke semuanya,itu adalah bagian dari _comma split. _Kalau ada yang bingung Tanya sa—

BRAK!

Junpei mendobrak pintu,berjungkirbalik mengelilingi meja guru. terheran dan menghentikannya.

Toriumi: tunggu,junpei! Kenapa kamu jungkirbalik sampai men-dobrak pintu ini?

Junpei: um..itu..saya salah menjawab soal "siapa teman seperangan Masamune Date".

Toriumi: memangnya kamu menjawab apa,sampai disuruh jungkir balik kesini?

Junpei: um,Bruce Willis,bu.

HENING…..

Toriumi: junpei,ibu ingin sepulang sekolah nanti kamu menuju meja ibu di ruang guru.

Junpei: i-iya,bu.

Toriumi: sekarang,kamu balik lagi sana. Jungkir balik lagi.

Junpei: okeee…. *jungkir balik* *junkir balik*

Fuuka: ( itu..junpei-kun? Kenapa Bruce Willis? )

Natsuki: itu temanmu kan,Fuuka?

Fuuka: um….bukan…

Natsuki: oh,gitu. Yok kita ulang pelajaran si Toriumi. Nanti kita ditanya lagi.

Fuuka: okay,Natsuki-chan…

* * *

**-Iwatodai Dorm,evening-**

Yukari: hey,Minato-kun….mana stupei?

Minato: bukankah dia masih di sekolah?

Yukari: AHAHAHAHAH! MARVELOUS..!

Fuuka: kok Yukari-chan jadi kayak Jarjit di UpinIpin?

Mitsuru: hm? Emang iori kenapa?

Junpei: duuh…hei,aku pulang…

Yukari: nah,itu orangnya pulang! Jadi….si junpei tak bisa menjawab pertanyan "siapa teman seperangan Masamune Date"…

Mitsuri: Iori,sini. Benarkah kamu salah menjawab pertanyaan "siapa teman seperangan Masamune Date"?

Junpei: memang,senpai…

Akihiko: hm…menarik.

Mitsuru: hm…memang kamu menjawab apa?

Junpei: Bruce Willis,senpai.

HENING….

Mitsuru: Iori.

Junpei: ya?

Mitsuru: besok minggu,persiapkan diri untuk dieksekusi. Aku mau keruanganku dulu. Permisi. *meninggalkan lounge*

Junpei: aww….

Akihiko: dan hukuman dariku,kamu harus terdampar di Monad selama 20 menit sendirian. *meninggalkan lounge*

Junpei: EMANG HUBUNGANNYA MASAMUNE DATE SAMA BRUCE WILLIS TUH APAAN SIH! KOK GUE JADI KORBANNYA?

Aigis: menurut data rakyat sekitar,Masamune Date adalah seorang pahlawan.

Junpei: terus apa?

Aigis: ketika dia berumur 18 tahun,dia bercita-cita menjadi Bruce Willis.

HENING….

Junpei: Minato,bilang pada Chidorita bahwa aku mau minggat.

Minato: ke?

Junpei: KE SURGA. BESOK GUA MO BUNUH DIRI. SAYONARA.

Yukari: EH JUNPEI JANGAN!

YA AMPUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Terimakasih,ini adalah chapter pertama yang gaje. Mohon review bila sudi! Oh ya,kalaupun hancur,silakan maki-maki…karena sushi maki ( telur dadar ) itu kan enak! YAHAHAHA SAYA GAJE! oh ya,kalo ada bagian speech/nama orang yang hilang,jangan salahkan saya. itu karena microsoft word lagi error,okay?


	2. Chapter 2 : Paulownia Trip

Hai,semua! Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk persona series. Um,kalo yang lain sih ada di megami tensei,tapi saya mau ingin di Persona Series sebentar ( kalo ga sebentar,lama! WAHAHAHA. )! Dan,tolong support saya agar fic abal ini bisa berkembang menjadi kembang—eh,fic yang normal ( mang sarap ya? Sederajad-kah? ) oke,prolognya kita sudahi yuuk! Oh ya,fic ini termasuk fic dialog,jadi maafkan kalo ada salah spelling,ya!

Yeeey! Chapter 2! Semoga bisa sukses perjalanannya yo!

this chapter,will contain MUSIC! YEY! CHAPPIE INI MUSICAL,tapi dikit...huhuhu!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Paulownia Trip_

**-Sunday,Paulownia Mall-**

Minato: huuuh…bosen,kita mo ngapain nih…bosen!

Junpei: AHA! Kita ke Game Arcade yuuk…

Minato: ayok! Kita main tekken ama time crisis,yuk!

Junpei: ayoook!

Yukari: HE,TUNGGU! Itu memang fair buat lelaki,tapi AKU kan perempuan.

Minato: oh iya,ya…jadi kita ngapain yaa?

Yukari: mending kita shopping! Yuk ke Be Blue V!

Junpei: iiiih ogah! Kita kan lelaki!

Yukari: huff…kalo gitu kita mau ngapain?

Minato: kita ngopi di Chagall dulu,yuk…

Yukari & Junpei: boleh juga…

* * *

**-Chagall Café-**

Yukari: kopinya enak….apalagi bareng krimer…hm…

Minato: Croissant-nya enak…apalagi tambah Sandwich…hm…

Junpei: AC-nya adem…apalagi sama komik…hm…

Yukari: ngawur lu,stupei!

Junpei: lah,emang bener! Kalian aja yang gak ngerti hidupku…Yuka-tan juga terlalu gothic…

Yukari: LAH? EMANG GUA GOTHIC GIRL?

Junpei: setidaknya sih mirip!

Yukari: Junpei,ke back alley yok.

Junpei: hoh? Oke.

Minato: aku tunggu sini….

**Yukari dan Junpei ke back alley…**

Minato: *nyeruput kopi* hm…segarnya…

Familiar voice,girly voice : YAAA! ISIS! GARUDYNE!

Familiar voice,manly voice : EEYAAAAAAH!

**BWOOOOSSHHH!**

Minato: perang dunia masih saja belum berakhir… *nyeruput kopi* hm…segarnya…

**Yukari dan Junpei balik ke Chagall….**

Yukari: gue puas banget,rasanya dunia itu menyenangkan!

Junpei: lu apain diri gua…rambut gue kok di GARUDYNE-in? rambutnya jadi afro nih!

Yukari: bodo,yang penting revenge!

Minato: behold the power of Takeba!

Yukari: lu juga mau gua GARUDYNE-in?

Minato: enggak….maaf….

Junpei: sekarang kita mau kemana,abis kopinya habis?

Yukari: hmm….kita ke Music Records,yuk!

Minato: boleh juga..itung-itung nambah lagu di iPod….

* * *

**-Music Records-**

Yukari: waow…lagunya banyak banget..bagus-bagus lagi! Pingin semuanya nih…

Junpei: sama…tapi gue lagi kere…sayang banget…cuman bisa beli 2 kaset….

Minato: IH! NAJONG ABIS! NAJIS TRALALA!

Yukari: kenapa,Minato-kun?

Minato: gua ngeliat kaset trio macan berjejer di rak…malahan di rak "This Month's Top Songs" malah berjejer lagu KEONG RACUN!

Yukari: eww….itukan lagu kesukaan Junpei? Wakakakakakak…

Junpei: sialan lo! Eh lagian,kalo mo cari lagu yang bener,jangan disebelah situ…kaga bener semua!

Minato: okelah kalo begitu…emang lagi gak pengen liat KEONG RACUN!

Yukari: waaa~ ada lagu buatan Shoji Meguro! Kerennya!

Minato: EEEEEK! MANA! MANA! AKU MAU BORONG SEMUANYAAA!

Junpei: eh enak aja! Semuanya punyaku!

Yukari: KATANYA KAMU LAGI KERE!

Junpei: gua masih inget ada uang cadangan!

Yukari: INI PUNYA GUE SMEUA,POKOKNYA! GA MAU TAU!

Minato: haa,gini aja. Aku ama Yukari beli nih semua lagu,terus dibagi dua..tapi kalo Junpei beli lagu keong racun.

Junpei: NOOO! ITU GAK FAIR!

Yukari: ide Minato-kun bagus juga. Junpei,turuti dia,atau GARUDYNE menghantuimu.

Junpei: *gulp* o-oke….

**Dikasir….**

Yukari: loh,ada fuuka!

Fuuka: Yukari-chan! Oh,ada Junpei dan Minato-kun…beli lagu?

Minato: iya,tadi sempet ada rebutan juga. Tapi aku dan Yukari menang.

Fuuka: hahaha,aku boleh pergi bersama kalian,gak?

Yukari: ya bolehlah,tapi aku bayar dulu,ya.

Junpei: huh! Keong racun! SEBEL!

Fuuka: nah,kan udah dibayar,sekarang mau kemana?

Junpei: KARAOKEAN YUKK!

Yukari: hah? Uh…boleh…boleh aja…

* * *

**-Karaoke club-**

Fuuka: jadi,mau nyanyi apa,dan siapa yang nyanyi?

Junpei: biar aku! I'M DA MAN! Aku mau nyanyi WAKA WAKA!

Yukari: hah? Emang bisa? Yaudah…sono nyanyi! Pingin denger gua.

_You're a good soldier_

_Choosing your battles_

_Pick yourself up_

_And dust yourself off_

_And back in the saddle_

_You're on the frontline_

_Everyone's watching_

_You know it's serious_

_We're getting closer_

Minato: STOP! JANGAN LANJUTIN! KEPALA GUA PENING! SUARA LU MIRIP DONAL BEBEK KESELEK GARPU TAOK!

Yukari: *tepar,pingsan*

Fuuka: YUKARI-CHAN!

Minato: sini,biar gua yang nyanyi. Lagu sedih,ya? We Will Not Go Down.

_You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools_

_But our spirit will never die_

_We will not go down_

_In Gaza tonight_

Yukari: *bangun* ngg…eh? Aku hidup lagi,toh?

Fuuka: Y-Yukari-chan! Dia bangun oleh suara Minato-kun!

Junpei: YIPPEEEEEEEE!

_Women and children alike_

_Murdered and massacred night after night_

_While the so-called leaders of countries afar_

_Debated on who's wrong or right_

_But their powerless words were in vain_

_And the bombs fell down like acid rain_

_But through the tears and the blood and the pain_

_You can still hear that voice through the smoky haze_

Yukari: huhuhuhuhuhu….Fuuka…aku nangis banget…ada tisu gak…uhuhuhu….

Fuuka: tisunya udah aku abisin…uhuhuhu….hiks…

_We will not go down_

_In the night, without a fight_

_You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools_

_But our spirit will never die_

_We will not go down_

_In Gaza tonight_

Minato: yaaw…selesai…gimana guys? Keren kan? Yukari hidup lagi kan?

Yukari: HUHUHUHU….LU HEBAT BANGET,SUARA BAGUS,GUA NANGIS! HUHUHU!

Fuuka: hiks…Minato-kun,sungguh hebat…uhuhu…hiks…!

Junpei: TOLOL…GUA BANJIR NANGIS NIH…HUAAAAAAAAA!

Yukari: huhu..udah yuk,ganti tempat? Mau dimana?

Fuuka: um…kita beli obat buat di Tartarus,yuk? Ke Pharmacy?

Junpei: nah,itu kan boleh!

* * *

**-Pharmacy-**

Yukari: ngg….Me Patra Gem mahal banget…1.500 yen…

Minato: aku beli lumayan Powder paling banyak..

Junpei: udah yuk,aku bosen…

Fuuka: tapi nanti kalo kamu mati di Tartarus gak bakal dikubur dengan layak,loh!

Junpei: GARA-GARA GAK BELI SATU OBATPUN?

Yukari: iya! Mereka cukup berguna di Tartarus. Tapi minum obatnya jangan banyak-banyak,nanti overdosis loh!

Junpei: oke oke…aku beli Dis-Rage ama Medicine….

Fuuka: nah,belanjaan kita disatuin,terus nanti kita patungan,ya?

Minato: hmm…boleh!

Junpei: abis ini pulang yuk…ke dorm…gua capek banget!

Yukari: haha,aku juga. Yok,pulang!

* * *

**-Evening,Iwatodai dorm-**

Mitsuru: welcome back. Pada rombongan kemana kalian?

Yukari: yah…kami hanya liburan jalan-jalan ke Paulownia,senpai.

Akihiko: sepertinya menarik. Lain kali ajak aku!

Junpei: OGAH! GUA GAK MAU KE PAULOWNIA SAMA YUKA-TAN! CAPE!

Semuanya: HAHAHAHAHA…

* * *

Hey hey hey! Terimakasih bila sudah membaca chap 2 ini,karena episode kedua dari cerita mutiara ( lebih baik cerita perak imitasi ) ! yey! Oh ya,dan saya juga membutuhkan review dari anda. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Team gourmet!

Hai,semua! Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk persona series. Um,kalo yang lain sih ada di megami tensei,tapi saya mau ingin di Persona Series sebentar ( kalo ga sebentar,lama! WAHAHAHA. )! Dan,tolong support saya agar fic abal ini bisa berkembang menjadi kembang—eh,fic yang normal ( mang sarap ya? Sederajad-kah? ) oke,prolognya kita sudahi yuuk! Oh ya,fic ini termasuk fic dialog,jadi maafkan kalo ada salah spelling,ya!

TERIMAKASIH PARA REVIEWER DAN PEMBACA! Karena telah meng-review/membaca fic edan ini…atas dukungannya terima kasih *nutup pidato*

Chapter 3 mungkin agak aneh….yang nulis aja aneh!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Team gourmet!_

**-Sunday,Daytime,Iwatodai Dorm-**

Junpei: aku laper….bosen lagi!

Yukari: kalo aku sih bosen aja,gak kayak stupei,laper terus! Pantesan dia gembrot!

Junpei: SIALAN! Eh minato…lu ada ide biar rasa bosen dan laper teratasi?

Minato: sebentar…gue kayaknya tau….OH YA! Kita ke paulownia mall lagi!

Junpei: HUIDIH OGAH! PAULOWNIA CUIH! TAK MAU ANE!

Aigis: sepertinya menarik. Aku mau ikut dan aku setuju atas opini Minato-san.

Minato: LIHAT? Dia setuju!

Akihiko: hehei,ingat hari minggu,minggu lalu? Aku mau ikut!

Minato: sekarang raja boxer aja setuju!

Junpei: AW MAN! Okeh gua ikut! Tapi jangan kayak kemaren!

Yukari: kalo misalnya kayak kemaren gimana?

Junpei: mampus aja gua!

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall-**

Minato: mana ya orangnya….ITU DIA! NOZOMI! NOZOMII~

Yukari: w-what! Nozomi gendut,yang dijuluki 'Gourmet King' itu!

Junpei: DIA PEMANDU KITA!

Aigis: sepertinya kuliner yang menarik…

Akihiko: yah,aku setuju 100%. RETWEET! ( emangnya twitter! )

Nozomi: oh,Minato-kun! Kamu membawa teman-temanmu juga?

Minato: ya! Mereka sudah kuseleksi sebagai pengikut gourmet king! Mereka punya aura dan semangat kulinner yang RUARRR BIASA! Tapi tetaplah kau yang terhebat,nozomi!

Junpei: ( lebe banget nih anak! ) uh….iya?

Nozomi: ohohohoho! Menarik,menarik! Kalau begitu,ikut aku semua! WAHAHAHA!

Aigis: junpei-san,menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kita?

Junpei: hm…I dunno,tapi kita bakal dicekoki escargot,CUIH!

Aigis: dan apakah escargot itu?

Junpei: uh….semacam….keong?

Aigis: keong racun-kah?

Junpei: Ai-chan,kamu masih muda. Jangan kau ingat hal itu,yah?

Aigis: ?

Nozomi: nah,sekarang kita akan menuju Iwatodai Station. Itu tempat untuk kalian.

* * *

**-Iwatodai Station,Octopia Stand-**

Yukari: omigosh…octopia? Takoyaki aneh itu?

Nozomi: HUSSS! Tidak baik mencela nama makanan! Makanan yang teragung!

Aigis: junpei-san,apakah nozomi-san pendiri agama 'makanan'?

Junpei: mungkin iya….

Minato: jadi,siapa yang traktir?

Akihiko: biar aku. Aku ga pernah makan kayak ginian.

**Akihiko memesan banyak sekali takoyaki aneh. Lalu dibagikan kepada tim.**

Yukari: *gulp* benarkah harus dimakan?

Nozomi: tentu! Citarasa takoyaki dapat kau rasakan dengan jepang!

Junpei: ( apa hubungannya? )

Minato: *munch* *munch* *gulp* guys,kenapa gkimakan?

Yukari: uh…aku harus memakan ini?

Nozomi: tentu,bukankah kau orang jepang?

Yukari: uh…oke,baiklah… *munch*

Junpei: *burp*

Yukari: JIJIK! PELIHARA SOPAN SANTUN NAPA!

Junpei: ya sori! Kan gua abis makan! Ce-re-wet!

Yukari: A-APA! MINATO-KUN! Aku sama junpei ke back alley dulu!

Minato: ho? Okelah…

**Yukari dan Junpei ke back alley…**

Aigis: aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap Junpei-san….

Familiar voice,girly voice: YAAAAH! GO TO HELL! ISIS! GARUDYNE + MAGARUDYNE! ( emang junpei ada berapa? Ada 2? )

Familiar voice,manly voice: EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAH! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

Akihiko: aku seperti berada di perang dunia 2,tapi kenapa ya?

Minato: eeh…itulah rahasia yang maha kuasa…

**Yukari dan Junpei balik ke Octopia.**

Aigis: Junpei-san,kamu bercita-cita menjadi pedisco ya?

Junpei: huh? Enggak….memang ada apa?

Aigis: aku melihat dari rambutmu yang AFRO sekali…

Junpei: OH MY GAWD! BETTER GO TO TOILET!

**Junpei ke toilet.**

Nozomi: yah,mari kita ganti tempat. Bagaimana Wild-Duck Burger?

Junpei: yang itu lebih baik….

Yukari: ALAMAKBUJUGBUSETDEMITUHAN! LO DARI WC CEPET BENER!

Junpei: junpei keren gitu loh!

**Junpei dikeroyok oleh Minato,Yukari,Akihiko dan Nozomi.**

Nozomi: setelah keroyok-menkeroyok,aku lapar. Ayo buruan!

Junpei: huhuhu…udah di garudyne-in,dikeroyok lagi! Nasip,nasip…

* * *

**-Wild-duck Burger-**

Akihiko: hmmm! Kentang gorengnya wuenak tenan…

Yukari: emm…burgernya juga,tapi….rasanya kita gak dikasih sambel ulek!

Junpei: elah nih Yuka-tan! Di restoran amrik gini mana ada sambelnya sambel ulek!

Yukari: tapikan itu hobikuuu….wong kutek pake sambel ulek juga!

Minato: oh pantes pas Yukari pamer kuku ke Koromaru,Koromaru langsung mati suri!

Junpei: terus ga tau kenapa,Shinjiro-senpai ( dia kuhidupkan demi fic! Weehee! ) tiba-tiba nge-gonggong-gonggong tau! Kayak anjing! Apakah arwah Koromaru merasuki Shinjiro-senpai?

Nozomi: kalian ngomong apa? AYO MAKAN YANG CEPAT!

Minato: uh..iya!

* * *

**-Evening,Iwatodai Dorm-**

Junpei: duuh…gua kenyang plus kembung niih…ga tahan makan lagi!

Yukari: eh,kita ngukur berat badan,yok?

Junpei: ah,kaga ada apa-apanya ama aye! Pasti berat aye tetep sama seperti dulu! Kurus! Heheh!

Minato: ( badan segede gaban gitu dibilang kurus… )

Fuuka: oh,kalian mo nimbang? Aku ikut lihat dong….

Aigis: tentu saja boleh…

Junpei: AKU! AKU DULUAN,OKEEE!

Yukari: terserahlah,asal cepet!

**Tiiiing!**

Minato: ….9…3? 93 kilogram?

Yukari: WTF? 93 KILOGRAM! YG BENER AJE LU!

Junpei: WHAT THE HEEL OR THE HELL! AAAAH!

Fuuka: drastis…inikah hidup? Kalo bener tampol aku!

Junpei: coba aja Yuka-tan nimbang! Pasti jebol juga!

**Yukari nimbang,tapi berat badannya normal ( author gatau berapa beratnya )**

Junpei: APA? BERAT BADANNYA NORMAL! COBA MINATO!

**Minato nimbang,tetap saja berat badannya normal**

Junpei: OH NO! KALO GITU…AI-CHAN!

Yukari: junpei,dia kan ROBOT. Lagipula kalo kamu tambah gendut itulah nasibmu!

Junpei: *sob* kenapa harus! UWEEEE!

Fuuka: sebenarnya,aku naik dua kilo kok,Junpei-kun… *nada malaikat*

Junpei: itu kan gak segitunya…kalo aku? Hamper 20-an tau…huhuhu….

Minato: melayanglah harapanmu untuk melampaui Akihiko-senpai ketika dia masuk perguruan tinggi!

Aigis: bukannya udah dari dulu gak tercapai?

Yukari: pokoknya itu,deh! Mau dia ngomong sebesar apapun juga…

Junpei: pokoknnya gue memutuskan untuk DIET!

Yukari: kalo ga bisa?

Minato: HA-YO-LO!

Junpei: ….serahkan pada yang maha kuasa sajalah….

Yukari: WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK JAWABAN MACAM PULA ITU!

* * *

Autis! Tambah gaje,miring dan keedanan. Mudah-mudahan menjadi chapter yang selayaknya T.T

Anyway,makasih yang mau baca,dan kalo sempat…

REVIEW!

Rakyat: AJIGILE LU! TABOK DIAAAA!

Se-RT: AYOOOOOOOOOOOK!

Fuuka: saya menggantikan authir sementara,karena dia sibuk ditabok,oke?

Yukari: wah aku gak kepilih?

LOL!


	4. Chapter 4: Mistress introducing a newbie

Hai,semua! Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk persona series. Um,kalo yang lain sih ada di megami tensei,tapi saya mau ingin di Persona Series sebentar ( kalo ga sebentar,lama! WAHAHAHA. )! Dan,tolong support saya agar fic abal ini bisa berkembang menjadi kembang—eh,fic yang normal ( mang sarap ya? Sederajad-kah? ) oke,prolognya kita sudahi yuuk! Oh ya,fic ini termasuk fic dialog,jadi maafkan kalo ada salah spelling,ya!

Yoi men,setelah 1 bulan (perhitungan ngaco sang author) gak di-update,SUDAH memutuskan bahwa…jengjengjeng! Story ini resmi di-updateeee! *dan dengan resmi jadi AuBai (author lebai)*

AuBai,cepetan! Kita harus me-mu-lai chapter ini! UWOOOOH! Oh tunggu dulu! Disini kita akan memunculkan karakter favorit ( mungkin? ) dari P3P….lihat siapa yang akan ditampilkan!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Mistress introducing a newbie  
_

**-seperti biasa…iwatodai dorm!-**

Junpei: mamennn….bosen lagi nih…hari sabtu kan libur,harusnya gue seneng kok malah bosen..?

Yukari: salahmu! Aku sih,ngutekin kuku.

Minato: ( kutek kuku merek sambel balado… ) yah,inilah hidup.

Fuuka: sama nih,gak enak buka laptop mulu. *sambil ngetik*

Mitsuru: ada apa kalian semua,kok malah gak seneng-seneng?

Junpei: gini loh senpai,kita bosennnn!

Mitsuru: mau berkunjung kerumah ketiga ku?

Yukari: APA! RUMAH KETIGA! EMANG LU PUNYA RUMAH BERAPA HAH!

Mitsuru: 10. 2 di iwatodai atau jepang,4 di amerika,2 di china dan 2 di brazil!

Yukari: APA! 10 RUMAH! SINI,KUGETOK PAKE LAPTOP FUUKA!

Fuuka: AAAA! YUKARI-CHANNN! JANGAN!

**BLETAK!**

TOO BAD! TERLAMBAT!

Alhasil dari getokan laptop yukari yang maot,mitsuru berhasil pingsan dan di-revive oleh akihiko yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mitsuru: akhirnya saya hidup lagi!

Akihiko: yukari…lain kali gak boleh getok senpaimu sendiri pake laptop…

Yukari: maaf,senpai *menunduk*

Akihiko: TAPI!

Yukari: ?

Akihiko: getok aja pake bom atom! *tiba-tiba ada bom atom disebelah akihiko*

Mitsuru: HELL YOU AKIHIKO!

Yukari: sir yessir!

Mitsuru: hell?

Fuuka: uuuu…laptop-ku…rusak…berasep kayak bang dirman bakar sate…enak lagi satenya….

Minato: ( hubungannya apapula? )

Junpei: udah,gausah cangcingcong lagi! Jadi gak kerumah mitsuru-senpai?

Mitsuru: jadi! Ayok kita ajak Shinjiro ( yang sudah AuBai revive ) dan…ken! Jangan lupa koromaru dan aigis.

Minato: yoi! KEN…KEEEEEENN! TURUN! JANGAN MAEN TEKKEN TERUS,KITA MAO PERGI!

Yukari: ( ken main tekken…? )

Ken: eeh iya…mau kemana kita,Obasan?

Junpei: apakah itu bahasa jepang yang betul…?

Minato: udah,dia kan lagi belajar spelling tawon! Biar aja. ( spelling bee kan untuk bahasa inggris,jadi kalo spelling tawon itu untuk bahasa jepang. Wakakak! )

Aigis: tungguin kita napa!

Shinjiro: iyah,maen tinggal-tinggal aja!

Koromaru: woof! ( betul! )

Mitsuru: maaf deh! Itu dia Limousine kita udah dateng.

Yukari: APA! LIMOUSINE! HEEEYAAAAH!

**BLETAKKKKK!**

**YUKARI-CHANNNNN!

* * *

**

**-Mitsuru's Limousine-**

Mitsuru: urgh…dimana aku?

Akihiko: mobil elu. Tadi lu pingsan digetok lagi sama Yukari,pake laptop Fuuka.

Mitsuru: oh…kenapa gak pake bom atom?

Akihiko: ( oke,kapan-kapan lu gue getok pake bom. Liat aja entar. ) ….

Fuuka: hiks…kejamnya yukari-chan…laptopku rusak total…

Yukari: lepas emosi tadi,fuuka…

Aigis: seberapa keras kepala Mitsuru-san,sehingga laptop Fuuka-san rusak sampai gak berbentuk yang aslinya?

Minato: sekeras Stonehenge. ( Stonehenge: kuburan batu keras yang banyak yang ada di Wiltshire. Minta bantuan om google aja. )

Aigis: recorded. Sekeras Stonehenge. Mitsuru-san is unbelievable.

Mitsuru: I'LL. EXECUTE. YOU. ARISATO!

Minato: porgip mi!

Ken: pork gips mie? Mie pake pork (daging babi,uwehh! AuBai dilarang makan babi. ) dan pake gips?

Shinjiro: ngomong apa elu?

Ken: entah..obasan yang ngomong tadi…

Junpei: ( Spelling Tawon. )

* * *

**-Front gate of Mitsuru's house-**

Mitsuru: ini dia…si Jali-Jali—eh,rumahku!

Junpei: waow…megah…besar…eksekutif….royal…

Fuuka: umm…disini ada sauna?

Mitsuru: ada,dengan timer otomatis!

Yukari: APA! SAUNA! DENGAN TIMER OTOMATIS! HEEEEE-

Minato: yu-ka-ri! Stop!

Yukari: …oh. Sorry!

Fuuka: lebih baik laptop ini kusimpan baik-baik…beserta remahan keyboard yang udah pletek-pletek ( pletek: hancur seperti koran diremas )…

Mitsuru: mari masuk ke ruang tamu…

Didalamnya,wuih! Bagus en megah,bo! Keren…..royal kayak istana aja!

Mitsuru: mau kusuguhkan makanan?

Junpei: mau! Mau! Mauuuu! Bisa aja dapet steak! Hehehe…

Mitsuru: pelayan!

Pelayan: ya,nona?

Mitsuru: suguhkan mereka makanan khas kirijo!

Pelayan: baik,nona.

Dengan kecepatan 598 km/menit sang pelayan hadir dan menyuguhkan mereka makanan.

Minato: uaaah! Apa nih? Khas kirijo!

Tudung saji dibuka.

Ternyata…..

Ken: ….ondel-ondel?

Minato: khas…kirijo?

Mitsuru: oh ya aku lupa. Kami membawa hewan. Tolong suguhkan dia makanan hewan.

Pelayan: baik,nona!

Sang pelayan melesat jauh dan kembali lagi dengan cepatnya. Dia memberikan koromaru sebuah piring yang juga ditutupi tudung saji…

Tudung saji dibuka.

Koromaru: …..woof?

Aigis: ….Whiskas?

Yukari: itukan makanan kucing..?

Pelayan: *merobek kemasan Whiskas dan menuangkannya kedalam piring makanan khusus anjing* silahkan.

Koromaru: ….woof woof…?

Junpei: apa katanya?

Aigis: katanya,'sebegitu miripkah aku dengan kucing?'

Akihiko: poor koromaru.

Koromaru: *whine*

Mitsuru: apa yang kalian tunggu? Makan ondel-ondelnya!

Semua nurut dan makan dengan gak ikhlas.

Junpei: miwtsuwru suenpwai wendri ga mawkaw? ( terjemahan: mitsuru senpai sendiri gak makan? )

Mitsuru: enggak,udah mabok tiap hari dijejelin ondel-ondel.

Koromaru: *makan whiskas dengan gak rela juga* crunch crunch! …..

Fuuka: …? Kok bau?

Akihiko: tunggu dulu! Aku kenal bau ini! Jangan-jangan…*menoleh kearah shinjiro*

Shinjiro: yah,ini adalah…

Aki & Shinji: BAU ANJING MENCRET.

**BROOOOOOT…..**

Ken: AJIGILE! BAU! AAAAH!

Yukari: OWH NOOOO! KEN SUDAH NGOMONG KASAR…BAU LAGI! NOOO!

Minato: tidaaaaak! Koromaru MEN-CRET! AAAAIHHH!

Fuuka: pakein si koro-chan pampers khusus anjing!

**SRAT SRET SROT.**

Koromaru udah pake pampers. Bau udah gak dikeluarin lagi,dan para pelayan-pelayan berhamburan nyemprotin parfum didalam rumah.

Shinjiro: uh….kita pulang,yuk?

Mitsuru: hah? Oke….

Pelayan: tunggu dulu nona!

Mitsuru: apa?

Pelayan: kata nona,nona dan teman-teman mau nungguin seseorag sampai orangnya dateng. Sekarang udah dateng,tuh!

Mitsuru: oh gituuuu! Oke,pesilahkan masuk! Teman-teman semua,perkenalkan. Ini adalah resident dorm kita,dia hanya akan tinggal sementara dan sebentar. Namanya….

Kaori: KAORI NAGISA! SALAM KENAL!

Hening…..

Junpei: UWAH,CANTIK BANGET BRO!

Minato: biasa aja ah. Tipe gue kan si bebe—eh salah!

Yukari: ( damn yaoi guy… )

Ken: heeh…salam kenal juga…

Akihiko: hoh! Betul! Met kenal.

Shinjiro: *diem* ….

Fuuka: kenapa senpai diem…?

Shinjiro: ARGH! SIAL! DEMI TERSAYANG UDAH GAK ADA DI PENGHUNI TERAKHIR LAGI!

Hening.

Hening betul-betul.

Yukari: ( another yaoi guy. )

Kaori: uwaaaah,senpai juga suka nonton penghuni terakhir? Yeei sama dong!

Shinjiro: oh ya? Ahaha. Lain kali support si nuke.

Kaori: umm….itukan Be A Man….

Shinjiro: ups.

Mitsuru: Nagisa,mau ondel-ondel? *nyodorin ondel-ondel*

Kaori: ehehe,enggak makasih! Aku udah jajan Cireng ( tambah kacau lagi ) kok!

Yukari: heeeeh…cireng masih mending daripada ondel-ondel…

Kaori: eh eh,aku mau jalan-jalan ke Iwatodai yah! Bareng-bareng sama kalian!

Junpei: YARRR! BOLEH BOLEH!

Mitsuru: kalo gitu,kita sudahi pertemuan dirumahku. Ayo balik ke dorm.

Yukari: AKHIRNYA…!

Kaori,cewek berambut coklat yang dikuncir 'ponytail' dan ada jepitan 'XXII' nya itu udah ngibrit duluan ke limousine.

Kaori: cepat cepat,aku pengen liat dorm-nya!

Junpei ngesot.

Kaori: WOI GUE BILANG CEPETAN KOK LU MALAH NGESOT! SINI LU,LAPTOP TRUTH! ( harusnya myriad truth )

**BLETAK!**

**KAORI-CHANNNN!**

Lagi-lagi….Laptop fuuka. Udah fatal banget,laptop itu udah saking rusaknya,udah BANGET GAK BERBENTUK! Bentuknya mirip kayak Power Balance (?)

* * *

Okeokeoke! Lebih panjang,kan? Hum! Selesai lah chapter 4 ini!

Untuk kejutan kenapa baru di-update,adalah banyak PR,presentasi,les dan update fic saya yang laen.

Sorry banget yah,baru bisa update sekarang! Sebenarnya,saya maunya nama si FeMC itu Minako Arisato,tapi karena ane ga ada niat buat menyambungkan si Minato dan Minako yang kakak-adik itu ( bener gak? ),jadinya Kaori Nagisa aja deh! Sorry ya!

Mungkin ada yang marah karena bukan minako. Jadiii…saya mau buat fic one-shot tentang FeMC yang bernama Minako Arisato,tapi…tolong bantuin donggg! Pairingnya siapa,nih? MinakoXAki,MinakoXShinji atau MinakoXKen? Tolong yah!

Tiga kata yang mulia: ( jangan pikir yang macem-macem! )

TOLONG REVIEW YAH!

*AuBai meninggalkan tempat dan ngejer-ngejer kaori buat minta tandatangan,tapi dikeroyok S.E.E.S*


End file.
